


To emerge is to become a slave

by NSFWxgon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWxgon/pseuds/NSFWxgon
Summary: A gem emerges from the sands of a nondescript planet, forever doomed to an eternity of service to the diamonds.





	To emerge is to become a slave

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with you, this fic is all over the place. I wrote it in like 30 minutes. This is mainly a test to see if i can get the spark for writing back. Also because i'm watching SU rn while I eat. This wasn't beta'd so I apologize if anything reads weirdly or repetitively.

_ Rumble... Boom... _

 

_ The absent, blurry chatter of gems, bursting out of the rock and greeting each other. The ground quakes with every new emersion from the warm confines that they were planted within. Just a little more time... _

  
  


The era two Eta Kindergarden was beginning to bustle with activity as the gems buried beneath its soils emerged. Dozens of gems, few different, with the same integrated mindset. Specially crafted for optimal performance given the resources the modernized injectors were capable of accessing. Gem after gem emerging, popping out with their credentials seared into their mind; Facet 35MA cut 90ZF, Facet 36MA cut 90ZF, etc. 

 

The blank states, growing, nurtured from the nutrients of the planets dirt. Becoming something from nothing... carefully and meticulously planned from the homeworld scientists in charge of continuing gem production in the name of The Diamonds. 

 

_ Rumble.... Boom... _

 

The seconds old Beryl bursts from the superheated igneous-sedimentary rock, coming out whole. Her eyes open, and immediately she knows her objectives. The words echo in her mind...  _ Do it for the glory of homeworld. Obey the diamond authority. _

She looks around frantically, simultaneously excited to see her fellow kindergardeners and shaken with anxiety. She tries to speak, the others looking at her in anticipation, but nothing comes out. No words.    
Infact, there are no lips to move. 

 

The Beryl pulls her hand to her gem, firmly placed where her mouth would have been. Just as she was about to wave to her fellow companions, a bright light shone down as something obscenely large landed from the sky. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out the shape of the ship. The loading bay opened, and out stepped a sandy coloured Agate, adorned with colour-matching clothes. The standard uniform of a diamond’s prized agate. 

 

“Listen up!” The authoritarian agate called out. “You new gems are to serve the order of the Diamonds. You will obey your orders, and you will not step out of line. From this day out, you are soldiers, medics, scientists. You will perform your assigned task swiftly and with care.” She paused, surveying the newbies with the prudish elegance only a high ranking gem could have. “You will board this ship and be taken to homeworld for training immediately.”    
  
The sandy Agate turned around, her smooth boots clacking against the smooth metal surface of the ship's floor. One by one, the beryls piled on  in even rows, lining up according to facet number. The sandy Agate had them perform the diamond salute, making sure to punish anyone who was even minutely performing it incorrectly. The sight of the yellow charged whip would be burned forever into their minds. 

 

It is then that a gem begins it’s life, up until it eventually gets shattered. A millennia can pass, and thousands of gems from the same kindergarten would still be around, mindlessly performing their given tasks. Not thinking of what  _ they _ want, but rather  _ what _ the diamonds want. Never to repeat the incident that caused the former fourth diamond’s life to come to a cruel end... Never to learn about the gem war that drastically harmed Home World's population... Never to learn why a certain quartz went  _ out  _ of production; Never to choose what they’d want to be, to have the free will that the war ever so rewarded the remaining opponents. 

  
Forever doomed to be mindless servants of the Great Diamond Authority. 


End file.
